Stressed and Dressed
by potatehoe
Summary: The plotline that has been used for Staubrey since before time. Aubrey is super stressed, and Stacie thinks the problem is that Aubrey has clothes on. (STAUBREY ONESHOT)


_A/N: Hello. It's me again. And it's another one of those Aubreys-stressed-and-Stacie-helps-her-winky-face one shots because this was all I could think of, and I was Staubrey smut deprived. Hope you enjoy reading it, though!_

* * *

Aubrey opens her door slightly and sees that her visitor is someone she just can't see at the moment. A distraction who decided to come with revealing clothes. A white cleavage-showing blouse and shorts that are only long enough to cover her ass. "Why are you here?" Aubrey asks, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?" Stacie asks innocently as she makes a confused face because she is sure nothing bad happened.

"No, you just- you can't be here right now."

Stacie feigns a shocked face. "Are you cheating on me again?"

"Again?" Aubrey yells, "What? What- What are you-"

"Oh my God, Aubrey. I can't believe you!"

"I- I don't know what-"

Stacie opens the door more and walks inside, past Aubrey. She looks on the bed then turns to the confused blonde at the door. "With the same person! Oh my God. How am I going to live any longer?"

"There's no-"

"Say what you need to say, Aubrey. If you want to keep our relationship alive, you have to tell the homework that you're done with it, and you can't see it anymore!"

Aubrey exhales then rolls her eyes. "Seriously?"

"Come on. We have to leave. I don't blame you anymore, Aubrey. Homework can be very seductive, especially for you, with its numbers and science stuff. Let's just get away from this!" Stacie laughs.

Aubrey lightly chuckles. "No, Stacie. You can be very seductive."

Stacie flips her hair in confidence and waves it off as a compliment. "Oh, stop it... But seriously. Let's bust this joint, and go get some burgers or something."

Aubrey smiles and is about to say yes but realizes that she really shouldn't. She has a lot of homework that she should have been pacing herself through on spring break. She doesn't blame Stacie for wanting to take her out every day; she blames herself for not knowing how to say no to that pretty face and sultry voice. She'll never get tired of lunch then sex with the brunette, but she can't keep procrastinating and pushing her work because now, it's due in two days, and she has a lot to finish.

Stacie groans. "Aubrey, are you really thinking about who you want to be with? Because we barely got together, and homework has had you since like kindergarten."

"Sorry, Stace. I really need to finish this."

Stacie rolls her eyes. "What? Come on. Why finish that when you can finish this? Finishing me includes food and orgasms." Stacie gestures to herself like a sales person.

Aubrey's breath hitches at the thought, and she tries to get some images out of her head because she just can't be distracted right now. "I know, but this is due on Monday, and I haven't finished any of it."

Stacie sighs in defeat and pouts. "Okay," she says.

"Thanks, Stacie," Aubrey says.

Confused, Stacie gets pushed out of the dorm before she knows it. Aubrey picks her head up to kiss Stacie on the lips and quickly closes the door, but Stacie puts her hand on the door, stopping it.

"What?" Aubrey asks, trying to push the door closed.

Stacie smirks. "How about a quickie?" she asks politely.

Aubrey opens her mouth then bites her lip, hesitant. "Sorry," she says regretfully.

"It'll be like ten minutes."

"And ten minutes will turn into an hour... Bye, girlfriend!"

"Whatever," Stacie groans. The door shuts, and Stacie stands there, defeated. "I hope you two have fun!" she yells through the door sarcastically.

* * *

Stacie knocks on Aubrey's door bearing gifts. "Delivery!"

"I don't want your sex!"

A passerby walks past Stacie to the dorm next to Aubrey's and looks at the flushed brunette as he opens his door. "She's just kidding. She loves it." He raises his eyebrows and purses his lips awkwardly then silently walks inside his dorm and shuts the door. "Aubrey! I have a stress reliever!"

The door opens immediately, and Aubrey yanks Stacie inside. She closes the door and turns to the brunette fiercely. "I told you you're not allowed to bring the thing here! My walls aren't sound proof!"

"What? What are you talking about? The thing. The strap-on?" Stacie yells, but Aubrey quickly hushes her.

"Sh!"

"I didn't bring it. Why would you think that? You horny blondie!" Stacie smirks.

Aubrey turns red. "What?" she says in a softer but firm voice.

"I just brought coffee and cinnamon rolls for your stress." Stacie holds up her paper bag and coffee cup.

"Oh."

"You're very welcome, girlfriend."

Aubrey rolls her eyes. "Thanks, Stacie." She kisses her before she takes the coffee cup and drinks it graciously as she sits back down on her bed.

Stacie walks over to the blonde and sits down behind her, and she watches as Aubrey quickly works on some notes. She then grabs a cinnamon bun out of her paper bag and waves it in Aubrey's face. "You can't take a snack break?"

Aubrey bites it out of Stacie's hand and shakes her head.

"Ooh, feisty!"

Aubrey rolls her eyes as she continues to work and eat.

"Are you almost done?"

Aubrey swallows what is left in her mouth. "Almost."

"Oh my Gosh. Homework isn't supposed to take this long? You've been at it for like- what? 20 minutes already? You need a break. A sex break."

"Nope. Shh."

"Please-"

"Stacie, I'm going to kick you out again."

"Okay, okay." Stacie sighs loudly. "I'll sit here quietly, but only because I love your face so much."

Aubrey smiles and blushes slightly, continuing to work. Stacie stares at the blonde in admiration for a while. Her hair is up and all over the place yet so perfect. And she looks so frustrated and stressed, but this look just turns Stacie on. It amazes Stacie how focused her girlfriend can be on such a boring task.

"Did I ever tell you how pretty your smile is?" Stacie says. Aubrey turns to her and purses her lips, raising one eyebrow in amusement. Stacie knows it's a bit selfish what she's doing, distracting Aubrey, but she continues anyway because she admires Aubrey's attention. "And sometimes when you get a compliment, you shy away and turn red and get all flustered and it's the cutest thing ever... and- and- and... uh... your hair is so beautiful... so bright and healthy and stuff even when it's up or messy... and God, your legs are like a model's... they way they're so fucking sexy... I'm so glad you wore a short skirt... and when you look at me, I just want to jump on top of you, and kiss your neck, and I like when we make out because you whimper and it gets me really wet an-"

"Shit. Stop it." Aubrey shakes her head and shuts her eyes as if trying to erase an image from her head, her breath ragged.

"Darn it."

"Oh gosh. You're making me want to stop working," Aubrey says, getting back to writing.

"Oh, should I keep going then-"

"No, stop. I need to finish this."

"Okay. I'm sorry. Keep going." Stacie smiles then kisses Aubrey on her neck softly, lingering.

Aubrey smiles and leans into it. It's only when she feels a light suck from the brunette that she quickly flinches away from it and stands up off the bed. "Okay. You need to leave right now," she says firmly.

"What did I do?" Stacie asks, confused.

"You're making me- want- want to- just- f- oh my God. Get out or else I'll lose it."

Stacie makes an amused face. "We'll lose it together! It'll be really ho-"

"Get out."

Stacie bites her lip and puts her hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'll sit over here." Stacie stands up and moves to the next bed.

"Okay," Aubrey says. She exhales shakily, trying to calm herself, before she sits back down and continues her work, frustrated. Stacie hates seeing Aubrey like this, all stressed and distraught, but she can't help but get turned on.

"Aubrey, what if we just take off our clothes?" Stacie blurts out. Aubrey looks up at Stacie in disbelief before her face turns really red. Stacie watches as Aubrey pushes a blonde strand out of her face, and then, the next thing she knows, she is being kicked out. She is already out of the dorm when she realizes what is happening. "Wait, wait! I was just kidding!" Aubrey pauses and raises one eyebrow, her face still red. "Okay, maybe not, but-" The door shuts, and Stacie chuckles to herself as she rests her head on it.

"I really need to get this done," Aubrey says through the closed door. "I'll call you when I'm done, and we can do whatever you want."

Stacie whimpers at the thought. "Oh, God. Hurry up, girlfriend. I have plans!" She turns around and is met with the same guy she saw a few minutes before, leaving his dorm and looking at her in confusion. "Dude, mind your own business."

He quickly looks away, and they awkwardly go their seperate ways.

* * *

"Stacie?"

Stacie looks up to see a happy red head walking towards her. She stands up from the floor and greets the ginger, "Hey, Chloe."

"What are you doing out here? Aubrey's in there." She points to the dorm.

"I'm just waiting out here until she's done with her work." She has been waiting ever since Aubrey kicked her out, which was a few hours ago.

"Oh, you can come in and wait in here."

"No," Stacie says, shaking her head, "I can't. I'll just stay out here."

"Come in, Stacie," Chloe says, opening the door. Stacie walks over slowly. Once the door opens, she sees Aubrey is on the bed, still working her ass off.

"Stacie, I have to finish a few more assignments. Just wait a little-" Aubrey cuts herself off when she sees her friend. "Chloe... um... you're here."

Chloe chuckles. "Yeah, I thought, you know, since I live here..."

"No, no. I meant- I- uh- I thought you were staying the night at Beca's."

"That was last night, silly. Not unless... wait. Were you guys gonna do something after you're done? Because I can totally leave right now. Don't do it on my bed, though. I just washed the sheets."

"No, Chloe," Stacie interrupts. "I was just gonna take her out to eat."

"Aw..." Aubrey coos.

"I know, I know. Keep on with your work, girlfriend," Stacie encourages with a smile.

"Alright, then," Chloe sighs, sitting down on her bed and removing her shoes. She gets comfortable in her bed and opens up her laptop before she tries to start a conversation. "So, Stacie, how was spring break?"

Stacie smirks then replies, "Great. It was great. I must have done Aubrey in like 10 different public-"

"She's just kidding," Aubrey says through gritted teeth. "We don't- we don't do that." Chloe holds back a laugh as she watches the couple, amused.

"Hush, honey. Go back to homework. How about you, Chloe? How was your spring break?"

"I- uh... the usual... coveting Coachella and hanging out," Chloe says nonchalantly.

"Nice, nice." Stacie beams at her before Chloe smiles back, nods, and then suddenly gets engrossed in her computer. Stacie raises her eyebrows, accepting that their conversation is over. She then turns to Aubrey and sees that she is still working. She watches her for a while before she gets bored. "Almost done?" Stacie asks softly, almost whispering.

"Yeah, almost," Aubrey replies at the same volume without looking up, staring at her work with the determination Stacie loves so dearly.

Stacie leans closer to Aubrey's ear with a sweet smile. "You look so pretty when you're thinking."

"And you look so pretty all the time."

Stacie smirks, surprised that Aubrey is actually responding. "You are so smart. It's sexy."

"How flattering."

"I'm just saying the truth." Stacie shrugs.

A blush creeps its way up Aubrey's face, and she grows hot as she looks up. "Wow, you're so cute."

"You are, and you're all these other good things that I can't say right now."

"I could just eat you up right now with your cuteness."

"I could just eat you up right now literally." Stacie smirks. "I can't wait."

"Yeah, you can because I'm having you first."

"No, you are going to sit on my fa-"

"Guys!" Chloe interrupts, flustered. "Look, it started off really cute, but then it got really disturbing really fast."

"Sorry," Aubrey says shyly, returning to her work, while Stacie shrugs and backs away from her girlfriend.

Chloe rolls her eyes and goes back to looking at her laptop.

A few minutes pass, and Aubrey begins to shake her leg, impatiently anticipating the end of her assignment, so she can leave with Stacie and just fuck already. Stacie senses Aubrey's agitation, so she tries to calm her by gently placing her hand on Aubrey's leg and running her thumb back and forth on it smoothly.

Aubrey lustfully stares at the slick hand caressing her inner lower thigh. Her forehead gets damp with sweat as she tries to control herself. She looks up at the brunette and notices Stacie is looking at her phone and that she isn't even aware of what she's doing. Aubrey's head snaps back to Stacie's hand once she feels it slowly creep its way up her thigh. How can she do this unknowingly?

The blonde can't take it anymore, and she quickly grasps Stacie's roaming hand. Before Stacie can protest, Aubrey yanks her close and crashes their lips together, making Stacie drop her phone. Stacie could care less about her phone as she smirks into the kiss and quickly deepens it by sliding a slick tongue into Aubrey's mouth. Aubrey graciously accepts Stacie's sly tongue and kisses her even more passionately, and she swears that she can come right now because she has been pushing this feeling down for a while. The moment ends too soon, though, as a loud gasp and scoff fills the room and separates the couple.

"Oh my God, guys!" Chloe yells and stares at them, mortified. "The least you can do is warn me before you start dry fucking each other! Jeez!" It is only then that Stacie realizes she is on top of Aubrey, straddling her, because everything happened so fast. Stacie quickly unmounts the blushing blonde and looks up at the red head, trying to hide the smirk that is creeping up her face. Chloe's jaw is dropped, and she feels like she is scolding two children. She chuckles softly. "Should I leave?"

Aubrey sits up and motions for Chloe to stay. "No, Chloe. I apologize on both of our behalves," Aubrey says, as she gets up off the bed and grabs her things. "So... stay here, and we'll... uh... we'll leave."

"We'll leave?" Stacie asks, confused.

"We'll leave," Aubrey repeats. "Come on. We need to go. Now."

Stacie immediately stands up and grabs her things. "Yeah. Um... thanks, Chloe, for having me. This was great and all, but it looks like I'm gonna get some, so... Bye!" Aubrey rolls her eyes and pulls Stacie out of the dorm with her.

Once the door is closed, Aubrey grabs Stacie's face and gives her a quiet kiss. "I don't think I'll make it through a meal," Aubrey whispers, breathing out a laugh.

"Me neither."

Aubrey chuckles and plays with the bottom of Stacie's shirt before she looks up and looks at Stacie with bewilderment. "Come here." She grabs her hand and pulls her out of the building, and Stacie follows with interest. "Give me your keys."

Stacie obeys and gives them to her, biting her lip. "I love it when you're demanding," Stacie beams. Aubrey rolls her eyes playfully and continues to pull Stacie toward the car. They hop in, and Aubrey starts driving. "So why do you need to drive?" Stacie asks. Aubrey simply smirks and shrugs in response as she drives faster. "Ooh, you're being all mysterious and sexy. Is it getting hot-"

"Sh, Stacie," Aubrey cuts her off. "Seriously. Say another word in your- your husky voice, and I'll get in a car crash by trying to take you right here."

Stacie opens her mouth but stops herself from replying with a sexual innuendo. She's intrigued by how frustrated the blonde can get, but she thinks that Aubrey has had enough sexual frustration for today. So she stays silent. For most of the ride anyway.

As Aubrey nears Stacie's apartment, Stacie grows more and more restless. Aubrey is driving really fast but not fast enough for the horny brunette. Then, Stacie has an idea. "Aubrey, Aubrey!"

"What?" Aubrey yells, confused and terrified.

"Pull over! Go to that restaurant!"

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God," she repeats, panicked, as she crazily pulls into the parking lot, almost hitting a few moving cars. She parks the car not so steadily and starts breathing hard at the wheel.

"Calm down, Aubrey."

"What happened?"

Stacie smirks. "I couldn't wait."

Aubrey freezes. "What?"

"So I'm gonna fuck you in this parking lot."

"What?" she repeats, shouting.

"I'm going to make love to you in this parking lot."

Aubrey calms down. She turns to Stacie, confused. "Right here?"

Stacie nods.

"Isn't this a bit public?"

"We've done it in a public place before. Plenty of times."

Aubrey turns red. "Those were public restrooms. We could lock the doors, and no one could see us."

"My windows are slightly tinted and there's like no one here and it's kinda dark already. It'll be the same thing."

"No, it won't."

Stacie whines, "We've been waiting all day."

After a few seconds of pursing her lips and deep contemplation, Aubrey rolls her eyes and then begins to climb to the back seat. "Screw it. Let's just do it."

Stacie claps her hands in excitement. "Yay! My car's big, bitches!"

Aubrey smirks at the brunette then pulls her to the back seat, instantly attaching their lips together. Stacie climbs on top of Aubrey and holds on to the back of her neck as they continue their passionate kiss, quickly adding their tongues to the mix. Suddenly Aubrey flips over Stacie, laying her down on the back seat, as she straddles her. She leans down to kiss the brunette once before she pulls Stacie's shirt over her head and easily slides it off. Aubrey leans down again to lick Stacie neck, earning a slight groan.

Stacie's eyebrows furrow as Aubrey sucks her neck. She then gently pushes Aubrey off as she sits up. "Hey," she breathes out.

Aubrey makes a confused face, and she doesn't know what she did. "What?" she whispers.

"I was gonna fuck you."

Aubrey chuckles. "No."

"Yeah, you're the one with the stress, and I need to take it away by giving you the best orgasm you can ever get in a car."

"You can wait."

"This was my ide-" She gets cut off by Aubrey grinding down on her center, making her groan deeply. "Oh God," she moans. "I still- I still think-"

Aubrey cuts her off again by kissing her and grinding on her and gently grabbing her boobs, making her moan inside her mouth. Aubrey backs away from the kiss to quickly take her shirt off as Stacie sits up on the seat. Aubrey is about to kiss Stacie again, but Stacie puts her long finger on the blonde's mouth and objects.

"Skirt."

Aubrey obeys and takes it off as well as the rest of her clothing with ease, while Stacie does the same. Aubrey climbs on top of Stacie, and they attach sloppily, roaming their hands over each other, thankful of the skin that's out. Stacie begins to suck on Aubrey's neck as she slyly puts her hands under Aubrey's thighs. She licks and sucks a bit harder, and she hears Aubrey whimper slightly. She always thought it was cute how Aubrey tried hard to keep quiet. Knowing that Aubrey was distracted by her talented tongue, Stacie slowly lays her down on the car seat with a mischievous smirk on her face. Aubrey doesn't realize what's happening until she feels Stacie grind down on her.

Her eyes pop open. She sees that she is now on the bottom and tries to object. "Hey!"

Before she can say anything else, Stacie harshly kisses her then slides her hand down Aubrey's body to her wet center. Aubrey whimpers in a high pitch and her body shakes when she feels Stacie run her slick fingers through her wet folds. Stacie leans back, staring at Aubrey, and smiles at the writhing blonde underneath her. Aubrey palms Stacie's back gently, and keeps her fingers up, not wanting to scratch her, because she knows what comes next.

Stacie leans down to kiss Aubrey more passionately than before as she slides two fingers inside, making Aubrey whimper inside her mouth. Stacie continues to slowly and sensually thrust her fingers in and out of Aubrey while she drags her lips down the blonde's soft body, pausing and paying extra attention to certain points such as her neck, breasts (especially her glorious breasts), and the inside of her thigh. She can't even pay attention to how uncomfortable she is down there because she is amazed at the heavenly site of Aubrey's pussy. While still pushing her fingers in and out of the blonde who is trying so hard to not be loud, Stacie pecks Aubrey's center once before she licks it in between the folds with one long flick of her sly tongue.

Aubrey twitches with pleasure, and as Stacie attaches and attacks her clit, she starts to breathe heavier and moan louder, breaking through her usually strained, soft volume. As Aubrey nears her climax, Stacie starts to lick and suck at her pussy more viciously, and she adds a third finger inside of Aubrey and quickens the thrusts.

Aubrey clamps one hand over her mouth, trying to muffle her screams of pleasure, and she tangles her other hand in Stacie's pretty brunette locks as she gets closer and closer to the edge. Stacie senses this and detaches her mouth from Aubrey's center, still pushing into her fast, as she goes back up Aubrey's body and back to her face. Stacie grabs the hand that's clamped over Aubrey's mouth and pushes it away. She kisses Aubrey once and backs away to allow Aubrey to climax with freedom of volume.

Aubrey pushes her lips shut, but she soon opens her mouth as Stacie goes in and out of her harder. "Oh..." she moans loudly, and Stacie smiles at this. "Ah, fucking- Oh my God- Oh my- Oh shi- Fuck."

With a few more forceful pushes inside Aubrey's wet pussy, she finally orgasms, screaming Stacie's name at the top of her lungs. Stacie bites her lip, intrigued by how loud Aubrey can actually be. She then slips her fingers out of Aubrey, earning a small gasp from the blonde.

They stay laying there, their naked bodies uncomfortably pressed against each other, until Aubrey rides out her climax and her breathing slows. Once Aubrey has the energy, she softly pushes Stacie off before she sits up and kisses Stacie on the cheek.

Stacie smiles before looking for their clothes which seem to be everywhere in the large car. She finds all of their clothes, and they begin to get dressed. "I'm sorry I had to steal control," Stacie says, not so apologetically.

Aubrey sighs. "I can't say I hated it."

"Yeah. I'm gifted," Stacie beams, confident.

"I know. You took all my stress away."

"See! It's exactly what you needed, my girlfriend." Stacie laughs, lightly poking Aubrey's nose.

Aubrey leans over and connects them at the lips for a kiss, which Stacie quickly deepens by adding her tongue. Aubrey's breathing gets hard again as they continue to lustfully make out, and Stacie's already grazing her inner thigh, so she puts her hand on Stacie's chest and reluctantly backs away. "We just got dressed," she mumbles against Stacie's lips.

Stacie pecks Aubrey's lips. "Let's just keep a cycle going or something.

Aubrey chuckles, kisses Stacie, and then she swiftly climbs to the front seat. "How about rounds two through infinity on your comfortable queen bed? And I'm in control this time," she demands.

Stacie exhales lustfully at the thought. She climbs to the passenger seat quickly. "Now, I'm stressed. Drive!"

* * *

_P.S. Thanks for reading, friend. My last fic had Staubrey, but it was rated T so I didn't get to the dirty bits. By the way, this is not a continuation of Plan B for Bright Eyes. It's just a new one shot fic. And honest, critical reviews are always appreciated! :)_


End file.
